Maka's Sleepover
by IWontLie
Summary: When Maka has a sleepover, something happens that is not expected.. Black*Star x Tsubaki


It was 11:00 PM when Maka sat up in her sleeping bag and smiled at us evilly. "Let's play Truth or Dare." She cooed. Death the Kid sighed, Liz and Patty shared a smirk, and the rest just swung in, forming a circle. "Who wants to go first?" She said, looking around, no one budged, so she went first. "Kid, Truth or Dare?" Kid sat up and looked at Maka.

"Truth." He said, Maka grinned.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Kid's face went red, and he looked away.

"I accidentally landed into some girls breasts, and then she looked into it.." There where a few laughs. Kid spoke up.

"Tsubaki, truth or dare?" He said, his yellow eyes unreadable.

"Dare." She said to the young reaper. He grinned. Someone leaned back and yawned.

"Every time someone yawns, you have to take of an article of clothing. In effect for the rest of the game." Tsubaki turned away.

"Did that yawn count?" she said, blushing.

"Defiantly." She shut her eyes and pulled off her shirt, leaving a white bra where her shirt used to be. Maka turned to the reaper and glared at him.

"What, are you feeling horny or something?" Kid smiled and yawned. Tsubaki blushed and pulled off her pajama bottoms. I looked away, red growing on my face. "That dare is no longer in take, Tsubaki, but I wouldn't get dressed, only because it was Kid's dare and I am changing it already.." Maka sighed.

"Liz, truth or dare?" Tsubaki said.

"Dare." I looked at Tsubaki, she looked almost insane. She waved Liz over and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly Liz smiled and the went over to Kid. She suddenly started giving him a lapdance. Tsubaki laughed and Kid blushed.

"Ok stop." Maka yelled. Everyone paused. "If we are going to be so lovey-dovey, lets just play Spin the Bottle!" She grinned. She pulled out an empty bottle and sat it in the middle. We all sat in order,

Kid, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Soul, Patty, Maka. Tsubaki pressed her arms together, making her breasts appear larger against her white bra. She leaned in and spun it. It landed on Black*Star and the gasps sounded.

TSUBAKI'S POV~

I hear the gasps ring out, and I look over to Black Star, who looked smug. I slowly crawled over, surprised when he quickly grabbed me. He quickly pressed his lips to mine, his arms wrapping around my back. I lift a hand and run it through his blue hair. He drops a hand down to my front side and I feel it touch my crotch. "Tsubaki..." he moans, "Your wet..." I drop my hand to his crotch and feel a hard bump. He lifts his face away. "Sorry guys, Tsubaki and I are switching games." He says, he grabs me and pulls me towards a nearby closet. We heard gasps and mutters. Black*Star shut and locked the door, and gazed into my eyes. He quickly took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He wraps his arms around me and fumbles at my bra, I hear the click and he pulls away, allowing my bra to slip off. I kick off my panties and he takes off his boxers. He nears me, wrapping his arms around me, and he leans in for a kiss. I put a finger between me and him, and then I lower myself, I cup his hardened penis and insert it in my mouth. I begin to suck, he groans loudly and starts to trust his hips. I wrap my hands around his rump, and assist him in the thrusting. He feels strong when in my mouth, and I can't wait until his is in me fully. He groans and his warm seed begins to spill into my mouth. I pull away, swallowing the mouthful. I reach up on a shelf and find condoms. Maka must have planned on playing 7 minutes in Heaven. I hand him one and he snaps it on. He grabs my ass and pulls me forward, centering himself. I groan as he trusts into me.

"Faster, Faster..." I groan.

MAKA'S POV~

This game of Spin the Bottle has kinda ultimately stopped. We have been just kinda listening to Tsubaki and Black Star, doing it. Kid's eyes where blank as he stared at the door. Every once and awhile we would here groans and grunts.

"Oh my goddddd... Fuck faster..." Soul said in a fake Tsubaki voice. "I want you in me..." He continues. Suddenly he goes serious, "I want to see this, anyone have a bobby-pin?" He looks, his eyes laying on Liz and Patty, who nod their heads no. I step forward and pull one out, handing it to him. He steps forward and sticks it in the keyhole, suddenly stopping, thrusting it in and out, "Oooohh Black Star.." He says in the high voice. He stops and fumbles around in the lock, We hear a click along with several other groans. Soul slowly opens the door and what I see behind it I will never unsee. Tsubaki is on the ground, Black Star on top of her, their lips locked in an endless kiss. Black Star thrusted, grunting per hump. Black Star looked up, his face turning a bright shade of red. Tsubaki shook in fear.


End file.
